This invention relates to apparatus for insulating a window or other opening in a building, and more particularly to decorative insulated shutter panels capable of substantially exposing or completely covering a building opening by means which include at least in part a sliding action of one or more of the shutter panels relative to the opening.
Recent energy shortages and increases in the cost of maintaining comfortable temperatures in buildings throughout the year have increased the demand for products which conserve energy. Insulation made of fiberglas or the like is commonly installed in building walls for this purpose. Insulation is generally not installed in windows or other openings, however, because it is not transparent and permanently blocks the opening. As a result, windows, doors and other openings are less energy efficient than the building walls, and generally release a great deal of heat during cold months, and absorb it in warm months.
Storm windows and storm doors are often installed in windows and certain doors to increase energy efficiency. Their usefulness is limited, however, because they are rarely sufficiently airtight to be effective, and are not as thermally efficient as fiberglas insulation or the like. Other building openings, such as sliding doors, curved windows and non-rectangular windows are generally not provided with storm windows or the like. Their insulating efficiency may be improved by the use of multiple layers of glass, which is expensive, or by securing plastic or the like to the outside of the opening, which is generally unsightly. Thus, there is a need for practical, inexpensive apparatus for insulating building openings which does not permanently cover the opening, and is not unsightly.
Louvered shutters have been used on the inside of windows for many years. Such shutters are generally specially manufactured to fit a particular window, and are hingedly mounted inside the window frame. The shutters are decorative and provide privacy, but are relatively expensive, and do not insulate the window. Thus, there is a need for decorative window shutters which provide insulation and need not be specially manufactured, to decrease the cost.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and improved apparatus for insulating windows or other openings in buildings which does not permanently cover the openings.
Another object is to provide apparatus for insulating windows or other openings in buildings which is relatively inexpensive, and need not be specially manufactured for a particular sized opening.
Yet another object is to provide apparatus for insulating windows or other openings in buildings which is decorative.
Still another object is to provide a new and improved insulating shutter panel which by itself or in a set of panels is capable of substantially exposing or completely covering building openings, due at least in part to a sliding action of one or more of the shutter panels relative to the opening.
A still further object is to provide shutter panels for windows and other openings which provide security by activating an alarm if an intruder tampers with the panels.